criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Grim Butcher's Demise
See Also: The Grim Butcher's Demise Dialogues The Grim Butcher's Demise is the first Fanmade Case of MissxVenomxPoison and the first in The Lost District Case Background The victim was an escaped convict named Trish Colletti, who had her flesh peeled from her bones on an abandoned trainbridge. The case's witness was Danielle Schindler, who was a regular mental patient at The Grimsborough Psychiatric Institution. She was also the primary suspect, due to being creepy and prone to violence as well as she met most of the requirements to possibly be the killer. The killer was Eva Coleman, who was in a relationship with the victim's ex-boyfriend, Raphael Soza. Trish found out about their relationship and ultimately tried to dispose of Eva. While Trish was attacking Eva, she had been traumatized enough that she had blacked out and killed Trish, without even knowing she was doing so. Upon her arrest, Eva found out that she was the killer and had a nervous breakdown. She was sentenced to 15 years in The Grimsborough Psychiatric Institution on a plea bargain. Victim *'Trish Colletti' (peeled to her skeleton in a gruesome murder) Weapon *'Razor' Killer *'Eva Coleman' Suspects *Danielle Schindler-Mental Patient Gender- Female Appearance- 6'0" Profile- Takes Anti psychotics and Drinks Whisky *Raoul Colletti - Butcher Gender-Male Appearance- 6'0" and Has Black Hair Profile- Drinks Whiskey * Raphael Soza Gender-Male Appearance- Has Black Hair Profile- Drinks Whiskey *Linda Lovara Gender- Female Appearance-N/A Profile- Takes Anti psychotics and Drinks Whiskey * Eva Coleman Gender- Female Appearance- 6'0" and Has Black Hair Profile- Takes Anti psychotics and Drinks Whiskey Killer's Profile *The killer is a woman *The killer is 6'0" *The killer takes anti psychotics *The killer drinks whiskey *The killer has black hair Crime Scenes Steps Chapter One: *Investigate Spiderlantern's Bridge (Clues: Skeleton, Broken Metal Object) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00) *Talk to Danielle Schindler *Examine Broken Metal Object (Result: Razor) *Analyze Razor (06:00:00; Murder Weapon Found) *Verify Danielle's statement *Investigate Gossamer River (Clues: Smashed Cell Phone) *Examine Smashed Cell Phone (Result: Cell Phone) *Analyze Cellphone (03:00:00) *Talk to Raoul Colletti *Talk to Raphael Soza (Prerequisite:Talk to Raoul Colletti) *Investigate Bandecroft Alley (Clues: Faded Note, Pills) *Examine Faded Note (Result: Threatening Letter) *Analyze Pills (12:00:00) (Attribute: The killer takes antipsychotics) *Talk to Linda Lovara *Talk to Danielle Schindler *Go to Chapter 2 (2 stars) Chapter Two: *Investigate Danielle's Bedroom (Clues: Empty Bottle) *Examine Bottle (Result: Atroquine) *Analyze Atroquine (05:00:00) (Info: Danielle inhales atroquine) *Talk to Danielle about inhaling atroquine (Attribute: Danielle and Eva take anti psychotics) *Raoul Colletti says he found some vital information *Investigate Alley (Clues: Whiskey Bottle, Torn Yellow Fabric) *Examine Torn Fabric (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Whiskey Bottle (06:00:00) (Attribute: The killer drinks whiskey) *Analyze Fingerprints (00:30:00) *Ask Eva Coleman what she was doing in the alley (Attributes: Eva, Raphael and Raoul drink whiskey) *Calm Linda down *Confiscate whiskey bottle from Danielle (Attribute: Danielle drinks whiskey) *Ask Raphael about his relationship with Eva *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter Three: *Talk to Raoul Colletti about hooking Raphael and Eva up *Investigate Gossamer River (Clues: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Angry Letter) *Analyze Letter (00:30:00) *Ask Raoul why he wrote his letter *Question Eva about friendship with Danielle *Inform Danielle more of killer's profile *Investigate Bandercroft Avenue (Clues: Broken Camera) *Examine Broken Camera (Result: CCTV Footage) *Analyze Footage (06:00:00) (Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation: *Check up on Raoul Colletti *Investigate Bandecroft Avenue (Clues: Beef Packages) *Examine Beef Packages (Result: Gray Slime) *Analyze Gray Slime(06:00:00) *Warn Raoul about the beef packages he ordered (Reward: Burger) *Check on Raphael Soza *Investigate Spiderlantern Train bridge (Clues: Broken Trinket) *Examine Broken Trinket (Result: Pocketwatch) *Give his pocket watch back to Raphael Soza (Reward: Heart Locket) *Vanessa Carter needs your help (NOTE: This is actually Linda Lovara's leg of the Additional Investigation) *Investigate Gossamer River (Clues: Nevrax Pills, Torn Fabric, Smashed Crystals) *Analyze Nevrax Pills (06:00:00) *Examine Torn Fabric (Clues : Strands of Hair) *Analyze Hair (00:30:00) *Examine Smashed Crystals (Result: Healing Crystals) *Separate Danielle and Linda *Give Nevrax Pills Back to Vanessa Carter (Reward: 15000 Coins) *Investigate Next Case (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases